At Last At Peace
by the-lone-wolf5862
Summary: Things have finally settled down in Arendelle, and Anna couldn't be happy. But an ordinary day takes a slight turn when she receives a letter from the person that broke her heart. One-shot.


For the first time in a long, long time, everything felt right for Anna. Elsa and her had never been closer, the gates were open and she wasn't alone anymore. Ever since Elsa had come back and learned how to control her powers, it seemed like the hole in Anna had been filled. She had been hanging out a lot with new friends, including Olaf and, well, Kristoff. Just thinking of his name made Anna's cheeks red. Elsa noticed how Anna's giddiness when she mentioned Kristoff. Elsa was definitely cautious, only because the last man Anna was accustomed with tried to kill the both of them. But, for now, Elsa thought Kristoff was good for Anna.

As Anna was getting ready for her day out with Kristoff (they were going to go sledding again, Elsa had made a whole path for the two of them to ride on with it), when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Anna asked while wrapping her cloak around her back and tying it to her neck.

"May I come in madam?" one of the servants asked. Anna recognized the voice as Gerard, not only a nice servant to Anna, but an old friend to Anna. Anna welcomed him with a smile on her face. Anna was always smiling the door opened, Anna expected to see Gerard smiling, but his face was tight, and his left arm was behind his back with his right holding serving plate, but instead of food or drink on the plate, was an envelope. Anna looked at the envelope with raised eyebrows. She walked over and picked up the envelope. On the envelope was written her name in a handwriting she wasn't familiar with. She looked back up to Gerard with her eyebrows still raised.

"From Sir Hans of the Southern Isles" Gerard said with a certain venom in his voice.

The name made Anna's stomach twist, and horrible memories came flooding back to Anna's mind. She had tried her very best to forget the very person who betrayed her the most. Anna know stared at the envelope with distaste, sadness, and curiosity. Hans had done terrible things to Anna and her friends, what would he possibly need to say to her.

"Would you like some privacy Madam?" Gerard asked. He was looking at Anna with pity, and Anna couldn't bear it. One side of her wanted him to stay, but a bigger part of her told her she needed to do this alone.

"Yes, thank you Gerard" Anna said. Gerard nodded his head slowly, then walked out of the room.

Once Anna heard the door shut. She let go the fake smile on her face. Anna truly believed that she loved Hans, but his betrayal was like a knife in the heart for Anna. She had not fully come to terms with it until now.

Anna didn't know what to expect from the letter. Anger? Sadness? Jealousy? Nothing good.

Anna walked to the desk she had in the corner of her room, where Elsa's bed used to be. She sat down and set the envelope on the desk. She stared at her name on it. Hans had very nice handwriting, another thing Anna didn't know about him. She scolded herself for being so stupid to think that she could have honestly married him after she just met him.

She twisted her hands in her lap, looking at the envelope. Curiosity finally got the better of her and she opened it.

Dear Anna,

I cannot even fathom the what you must be thinking right now. I now know what I did was not the right thing to do, and I sincerely apologize for my actions. If, of course, you could ever forgive me.

My brothers were not so much angry at me, but disappointed. They never understood how alone I felt. The youngest of twelve brothers meant you were not always the one of most importance. I think thats what drew me to you Anna, is that we really did have things in common. We were lonely souls looking for something, or in your case, someone, to pay attention to them. You, however, took your situation and made it better, while I, just made mine worse.

In some ways, what I did brought me closer to my brothers. They now talk to me more, and make sure I feel included. And really, that's all I really wanted. As time went on, I realised not only all the mistakes I made, but all the messes I left behind. And I have made it my mission to clean them up. Starting with you Anna.

I made you think I was in love with you, which was all you wanted, and I deceived you. And that was utterly and completely wrong of me. I know I cannot give you much, but I give you my word, if that means anything, to never see you again, if that is your wish. I do not see why you would want to see me, so I will make sure that I will not return to Arendelle for any reason.

I am too humiliated and cowardly to write to your sister, so if you will, please tell her I am truly, truly sorry. I am sorry to all that I have hurt and lied to. I cannot blame anyone but myself.

I wish you true happiness Anna, Princess of Arendelle, and that one day you will meet your real true love.

With a heavy, burdened heart,

Hans

Anna had her hand over her mouth while she read the letter. She was in shock that not only that he wanted her forgiveness, but that she wished her happiness. The thought brought tears to her eyes. Although Hans was right, Anna did not wish to see Hans again, nor Anna thought he was allowed to, his apology meant so much to Anna. Anna stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. There was a loud knock that struck Anna's door.

"Come in" she said. The door opened widely to reveal Kristoff in his winter clothing and Sven right next to him.

"I can never get over this place, it's just so big! I got lost three times trying to find you, you should have a big sign on your door that says ANNA so people know it's your room and—are you alright?" Kristoff asked. He walked over to Kristoff and placed his large hands on Anna's tiny shoulders. Anna nodded her head with a real genuine smile even though there was still tears in her eyes.

"Yeah" Anna said. "I am."


End file.
